


Haru

by passeromio



Series: DaiSuga Love Story [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: DaiSuga Week, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passeromio/pseuds/passeromio
Summary: What Suga wants, Suga gets!
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: DaiSuga Love Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167941
Kudos: 4





	Haru

**Author's Note:**

> Seluruh karakter bukan milik saya, tetapi cerita ini murni hasil imajinasi saya. 
> 
> Cerita pertama di fandom ini, mohon bantuannya!

"Gak!"

"Daichi tapi–"

"Sekali gak, ya gak. Lo kenapa maksa banget sih?"

Suga merengut. Kenapa sih Daichi keras kepala sekali? Apa susahnya bergabung dengan band miliknya sebagai gitaris? Toh pemuda itu juga pandai bermain gitar dan juga punya wajah tampan. Pasti bandnya akan sukses besar.

"Suga, gue ini kuliah bukan buat senang-senang."

" _I know, but enjoying your college time_ gak buruk juga kan?" Kali ini Suga memilih untuk menyeruput macchiato dari cangkirnya. "Lagian, kamu terlalu kaku Daichi. Bisa-bisanya rambutmu beruban sebelum kamu lulus."

"Lo belum lulus tapi udah ubanan semua."

"HEI!" Suga buru-buru menutup mulut karena sadar baru saja berteriak di tengah kafe. "Cih! Rambutku bukan ubanan, tapi aku sengaja mengecatnya. Jangan hina hasil karya salon langganan mamaku."

Ada tawa kecil yang entah kenapa membuat Suga makin kesal. Dia makin memajukan bibirnya. "Ayolah, itung-itung kamu bantu aku menikmati hidup. Aku janji kamu gak akan nyesel."

"Suga, berapa kali harus gue bilang–"

"Kamu gak akan jadi gitaris Haru. _Fine_ kalau gitu kamu temenin aku latihan aja. Gimana?"

 _What Suga wants, Suga gets_. Daichi tahu benar yang satu itu. Jadi sebenarnya siapa yang keras kepala di sini?

Daichi melepas kacamatanya. Dia menghembuskan napas lelah. "Ya?" Suga dan segala keinginannya yang harus dipenuhi.

"Habis ini lo janji gak ganggu gue sebulan?"

"Seminggu."

"Tiga minggu."

"Dua minggu."

"Ok."

* * *

"Daichi, kenalin ini Asahi. Asahi, ini Daichi, gitaris barunya Haru–"

"Suga, lo–"

"Seriusan? Widih, bagus deh kalau akhirnya lo dapet pengganti Tanaka. Bulan depan jadi dong kita ikut festival?"

"APA? KITA UDAH PUNYA GITARIS BARU?" Tiba-tiba saja dari arah belakang terdengar teriakan yang memekakkan telinga. "Ini gitaris baru kita? Wow, boleh juga. Gue pengen lihat lo main dong, nih!"

Suga tersenyum lebar melihat Daichi disodori gitar oleh Noya–bassist Haru Band–dan dipaksa untuk memainkannya. Tatapan tajam yang tadinya ditunjukan padanya berubah jadi tatapan bingung. Pemandangan itu berhasil membuatnya tertawa.

"Kamu serius dia gitaris baru kita?"

"Serius, Shimizu. Tunggu aja sampai kamu lihat dia main, pasti naksir deh."

"Jadi, gitaris baru atau gebetan baru?"

Pertanyaan Asahi berhasil membungkam mulut Suga.

* * *

"Daichi, masih marah?"

Tidak ada balasan. Suga meraih lengan Daichi, namun ditepis. "Daichi, aku minta maaf."

"Gue lagi belajar."

"Daichi."

Daichi berbalik dan menatap tajam Suga. Jelas sekali jika pemuda itu marah besar. Suga bilang hanya ingin ditemani latihan band, tapi berujung dengan Suga yang seenaknya mengatakan jika dia adalah gitaris baru band tersebut. Ditambah lagi bandmate Suga langsung percaya dan terlihat senang. Lalu belum juga sempat menjelaskan, mereka sudah membahas soal festival musik bulan depan dan tanpa bertanya lebih dulu Suga mengkonfirmasi partisipasi mereka dalam festival itu. Dengan Daichi sebagai gitaris mereka.

"Lo mikir gak sih kebohongan lo bisa bikin hidup orang susah?"

Suga tertegun.

"Aku cuma mau kamu punya tempat untuk menyalurkan bakatmu. Aku tau kamu suka banget musik, kamu pengen kuliah musik, _passion_ kamu ada di musik. Tapi niatku malah bikin kamu susah, ya?"

Kini giliran Daichi yang diam.

"Maaf kalau emang aku salah." Suga membereskan barang-barangnya. "Kamu gak perlu datang latihan besok, aku bakal jelasin ke anak-anak soal _kebohonganku_."

Suga melangkah pergi dari sana. Dalam hati merutuk tindakannya yang gegabah. Seharusnya dia tidak membohongi Daichi, seharusnya dia tidak membuat Daichi marah, seharusnya dia–

"Argh! Suga bego banget!"

* * *

Daichi kehilangan konsentrasi. Dia melepas kacamatanya dengan kasar dan hampir membantingnya ke meja. Wajah kecewa dan terluka Suga tadi siang masih saja mengusiknya. Apalagi alasan Suga memaksanya jadi anggota Haru Band.

Dia beranjak dari meja belajarnya. Tangannya meraih gitar dan jemarinya otomatis memetik senar. Melodi acak terdengar di kamar yang tadinya sunyi.

Musik.

_"... passion kamu ada di musik..."_

Suga tahu soal itu. Soal mimpinya yang terkubur karena keadaan. Soal segala tanggung jawab yang dia pegang. Suga tahu dan Daichi justru menyalahkan pemuda itu.

Hah! Daichi kalah.

"Lo hebat banget, Suga."

* * *

Suga berjalan pelan menuju studio tempat Haru Band berlatih. Dia belum siap mengatakan soal Daichi. Dia belum siap mendapatkan tatapan kecewa dari bandmate-nya. Mereka sudah sangat bersemangat karena bisa mengikuti festival musik yang selama ini mereka impikan.

"Salah kamu juga segala bohong sama mereka, Suga!"

Bisa saja sebenernya mereka tetap tampil. Dia juga bisa bermain gitar. Benar, dia bisa bernyanyi sambil main gitar. Band mereka tetap akan tampil di festival itu dan dia tidak akan mengecewakan siapa pun.

"Hai–Daichi?" Tapi coba lihat siapa yang sekarang ada di studio dengan gitar tergantung di bahu dan jemari lincah memetik senar? "Kamu ngapain di sini?"

"Lo bilang hari ini kita latihan, kan." Gitar listrik itu kini diletakan di lantai.

"Kok? Kamu–"

"Gue ketemu Asahi di jalan dan dia suruh gue duluan, dia sakit perut katanya."

"Tapi–"

"YO!" Kalimat Suga lagi-lagi terputus. Ada Noya yang baru saja masuk dan langsung menghampiri Daichi. "Wah lo rajin juga ya. _Btw_ , lo belum jadi kasih tunjuk permainan lo. Buru dah, gue penasaran."

"Boleh. Jangan salahin gue kalau nanti lo naksir."

"Sombong banget lo."

"Fakta. Tanya aja Suga."

Si pemilik nama mengerjap. Rona merah merambat ke wajahnya. Apa dia tidak salah lihat, baru saja Daichi mengedipkan mata ke arahnya?

_Aaaaaaaaaaaarrrggghhhhh Daichi!_

* * *

"Daichi, sebenernya maumu apasih?"

Suga ini sebenarnya senang karena akhirnya Daichi mau ikut bandnya. Dia juga senang karena bisa melihat Daichi bermain gitar dengan senyuman di bibirnya. Suga senang, senang sekali malah. Tapi dia juga heran, baru kemarin Daichi marah dan hari ini tiba-tiba sudah berlatih bersama mereka.

" _Enjoying my college time_?"

"Daichi!"

"Lo yang maksa gue ikut kan? Giliran gue gabung, kenapa lo keliatan kayak gak suka gitu?"

"Bukan gitu!" Suga cemberut. "Kemarin kamu marah banget sama aku, terus tiba-tiba kamu muncul kayak gitu. Mana gak bilang aku dulu, kan aku kaget."

Daichi mengendikan bahu. " _Surprise_?"

"Daichi!"

"Suga, denger." Tidak. Tidak dengan wajah sedekat itu, Daichi. "Gue minta maaf."

"M-minta maaf untuk?"

Jika saja matahari masih bersinar cerah pasti rona merah di wajah Suga sudah terlihat jelas. Terima kasih kepada bulan sabit yang sinarnya tidak seberapa. Suga dan debaran jantung serta muka bak tomat itu tersamarkan.

"Niatan lo, gue minta maaf karena salah sangka." Daichi meletakkan satu tangannya di sisi wajah Suga. "Makasih karena lo udah peduli sama gue."

Siapa pun tolong tahan Suga agar tidak pingsan!

* * *

Teriakan penonton. Sorotan lampu. Dentuman musik.

Daichi menoleh ke arah teman-temannya. Asahi dan pukulan penuh tenaganya, rambut panjangnya diikat asal-asalan. Noya dan cengiran lebar selagi memetik senar bass-nya. Shimizu yang walau tanpa senyum, tapi matanya begitu hidup bersama keyboardnya. Dan Suga, di tengah panggung bersama mic-nya, melebarkan sayapnya dan bersiap terbang.

Ini dia, inilah yang Daichi impikan.

Bunga-bunga imajiner bertebaran di sekelilingnya. Senyumnya melebar, jemarinya makin liar menari bersama senar gitar.

Suga mendekat padanya, melempar senyum yang sama lebarnya. Daichi mendekat, memastikan telinga Suga mendengar suaranya.

" _I love you_."

Dan dia tertawa karena suaranya terdengar jelas, sejelas semu merah dan cubitan di lengan kanan.

Bunga-bunga imajiner kini bertebaran di perut keduanya.


End file.
